The Five Magicians
by xXShirouNekoXx
Summary: In Japan, there are two famous groups called the Crownless Kings* and the Generation of Miracles. But in America, there is a famous group called The Five Magicians**. How will the Generation of Miracles react to them joining Seirin? *Correct me if I'm wrong. **I called them that because I ran out of names! Deal with it! And it's going to have Yaoi, be prepared!
1. Chapter 1:The First Magician Arrives

The Five Magicians Chapter 1

In Japan, there are the 2 groups in basketball by the names the Crownless Kings and the Generation of Miracles. In America, there is a group by the name of The Five Magicians. How will the Generation of Miracles react if they are twice stronger than them and join Seirin's team?

The Fearsome Dark Magician Captain

The captain, who was attending the middle school called Saint Raphael Private Academy, is packing his stuff and is heading to Tokyo, Japan to go to high school there. He is excited to see the school he will be attending, Seirin High School. He has forced his teammates to accompany him to the school and they gladly accepted to go with him.

"Let's see if there are any strong opponents in Japan", smirked the orange haired captain said once he got into his car and left to the airport.

Once the captain landed in Japan, he was picked up by his grandparents. He was taken to their house; the captain could not feel anymore excited being in this place, the place of his birth. "Obaa-chan, have you done the paper works or would you like me to do them?" said the captain as he turned to his grandmother. "Oh yes, I have finished them. Today we will go get your required uniform." "Oh okay", smiled the captain.

The next day, the captain feeling nervous inside kept a steady face as he entered the classroom. He had to stand in front of the class as the teacher took roll. "Students! I would like you to meet our new student. His name is Shiki Bellerose. Um Bellerose-san can you tell us a bit of yourself please?" the students turned their attention on Shiki. "My mother is Japanese and my father is French. I was born here but I grew up in America" "Oh. We have also a student in this class who is from the States as well." The teacher turns his attention to a red haired student and gets annoyed noticing he's asleep. "Kagami Taiga!" The red haired student stands up startled, "Huh!? What!?" "Don't 'huh' me! Do not fall asleep in my class. Also there is a new student who is from the America, meet Shiki Bellerose."

"Hello Kagami-kun.", bows to Kagami. "Uh hey..." Kagami isn't particularly interested in the 5'9 tall student.

Shiki found out there is a basketball team in Seirin and goes apply for a position on the team. He registers for the team and goes find the captain or the coach and decides to ask Kuroko Tetsuya. "Um Kuroko-kun do you know the coach of the basketball team?" "Yes, why?" looks at Shiki wondering why he needs to see Riko Aida. "Um I would like to enter my registration form for the basketball team" Surprised, Kuroko did not expect Shiki to like basketball, "What position do you play Bellerose-kun?" "Oh I played Point Guard in my middle school team. We are known as The Five Magicians, I was the captain" smiles the orange haired teen.

"You _want _to enter the team?" asked Riko as she looked at Shiki seeing his stamina is that of a grown adult, in shape, both mentally and physically. "Yes, I do want to join" said Shiki. "Fine but the Inter High Tournament is on its way so you will have to train with our training regiment okay?" said Riko sternly. "Yes I will do them!" smiled Shiki.

Hyuuga Junpei approached Shiki; he wanted to know more about the new transferred student. "Are you Shiki Bellerose?' asked the orange haired teen as he was reading his favorite horror story. "Um yes I am Shiki Bellerose. May I help you senpai?" asked nicely. "Yes I'd like to know more about you and your team's nickname '_The Five Magicians'_?" asked Hyuuga as he took a seat next to him. "Oh well we would not play in practice matches, we were saved for tournaments. My nickname is _The Fearsome Dark Magician' _because bad things like injuries would happen to the opposing team the day after I faced them. You'll have to ask my teammate's history of their nicknames when they come." Shiki leaves the library because he has to go back to his class. "His teammates are coming as well" Hyuuga couldn't help but smile _'Yes more people will be joining!'_

Shiki receives a text message from his teammate who played Power Forward. It says: Captain! I'm in Tokyo's airport! What was the name of the school?

Shiki couldn't help but chuckle and replied saying: Seirin High School.

_I walk the face of earth once more,_

_ A mindless puppet, my strings are torn,_

_ The creaky bones, the bad eyesight,_

_ Yet the chance to turn wrong to right._

_ Wars-a-wagging, old man's guilt,_

_ The world is now on more than just a tilt._

_ Parents weeping, children slain,_

_ Bloody thoughts, fear will reign._

_ I look in the shadows, a creature did lurk,_

_ He whispered to me, hiding a smirk,_

_ "Thou shalt be killed if thee can't find,_

_ The demon in thou mind."_

_ So off I ventured, to quench my thirst,_

_ Of corpses piled with hearts-a-burst._

_ And on that quest, what did I see?_

_The Wicked Path of Destiny…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Aggressive Fire Magician

_The Five Magicians Chapter 2_

The Magician of Aggressive Fire

A male of the height of 6'6 exited Tokyo's airport waiting for his brother to pick him up, "Finally… I'll be joining Seirin's Basketball Team with Shi-kun…" smiled the red haired male. He sees his brother wave at him from his car; he grabs his luggage and runs towards him happily. "Aniki! I wish to go to Seirin High! Can I?!" His brother laughed and looks at him smiling, "Sure! It is nearby where I work."

The red head male smiled when he entered his homeroom class to see Shiki will be in it too. "Why don't you introduce yourself Satoshi Swane?" "Well you guys know my name now. I live with my brother and I was raised by my mom because my dad died in war. I play basketball with Shi-kun. I played Power Forward!" grinning excited.

Satoshi was following Shiki to the gym since he said he was going to introduce him to the team. Hyuuga annoyed, "Shiki! Why are u…" notices Satoshi standing behind Shiki. "Shiki. Who is the guy standing behind you?" "He is Satoshi Swane. He plays Power Forward when we were in Saint Raphael Private Academy." "Oh! I'm known as the Magician of Aggressive Fire!" he smiled innocently at Hyuuga. Kagami heard him, "Why are you called that?" "Oh because when I notice my team losing, it seems like fire is radiating off my body and I look aggressive." "Oh that's cool" interrupted Koganei Shinji. Riko sees Satoshi and asks him, "You are our new recruit right?" Satoshi nods smiling, "My name is Satoshi Swane!" "Once it is May 16, we will be training hard to be ready for the Inter High Tournament!"

Riko calls over Satoshi, "Satoshi-kun, I want to know more about your nickname can you tell me?" "Well as I said before it's The Magician of Aggressive Fire. I am a very aggressive person on the court. I am one of the tallest players within the Five Magicians. Our tallest one is our Center. He is over 2 meters tall, he can block anything! I admire our Shooting Guard; he can keep his cool when we do a mistake. Of course Shiki hates it when we make a mistake."sighes Satoshi. "But he knows what is best for us. I received a message from our center that he is on his way. He took the wrong train and went to Kanagawa, but he's on his way!"

Riko looks at him surprised, wondering if the 5 Magicians are stronger the Generation of Miracles. 'I hope with these new students will make Seirin stronger and become number 1 in Japan?!' "Can you tell us his name?" asked Izuki Shun, Seirin's point guard. "Nope I'll let him introduce himself "smiles Satoshi.

Izuki looks at Satoshi, slightly blushing, "Can I tell you a pun?" "Sure", still smiling looks at him. "This girl said she recognized me from the vegetarian club, but I haven't met herbivore." Seconds pass until Satoshi chuckles a bit, "Oh I get it! Izuki-senpai, I didn't know you liked puns too!" Izuki smiled also, "Yes I like puns."

Hyuuga sighed, "Oh god. We are going to have another damn pun lover…" Mitobe worried about Izuki who fainted nearby Satoshi. "I'll help you Mitobe-senpai!" Kuroko told Mitobe simply nodded and took Izuki to the nurse's office.

Fire! Fire! Ferocious Fire!

You restless wall of flame!

Fire! Fire! Roaring higher!

Your fury to never tame!

You show no mercy-no regards:

A writhing army uncontrolled.

At least you don't discriminate,

Selecting to exterminate:

All dealt with equal pain untold.

Fire! Fire! Ferocious Fire!

You restless wall of flame!

Fire! Fire! Roaring higher!

Your Fury to never tame!

Destruction be your only goal,

For you to vent your jealous wrath.

On gentle life with a caring soul

And human victims to console;

As you are none, but psychopath.

Fire! Fire! Ferocious Fire!

You restless wall of flame!

Fire! Fire! Roaring higher!

Your fury to never tame.

So many lives to claim.

(Mark Raymond Slaughter)


	3. Chapter 3: The Magician of Ice

_ The Five Magicians Chapter 3: __The Magician of Ice_

A tall black haired student walks in Seirin High School, turning heads because of his height. He is new and is being shown the campus by one of the teachers. "Is this your first time being in Japan?" The student nods no, "My mom brought me here to meet my grandmother who recently died two years ago…" "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Thank you…I knew she was going to die because she had an illness and she refused to go to the hospital…" "This is your homeroom; by your height it is hard to believe you are a first year in high school."

Furihata Kouki sees the new student and is in shocked on how tall he is. 'He is a first year?!' The teacher clears her throat and announces that they have a new student joining them. "My name is Akihiro Argyros. My parents are Greek and Japanese but I was raised in America. Pleased to meet you all." Bows to them and takes a seat next to Furihata.

'He's just like Kagami-kun. They were both raised in America.' He doesn't notice that he's staring a bit too much. "Um excuse me, is there anything you want? You've been staring," smiles sweetly at Furihata which makes him blush. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was staring" blushing glances away from Akihiro 'He probably thinks I'm weird now!' Furihata asked Akihiro if he knew Shiki Bellerose and Satoshi Swane. Akihiro smiles, "Yes I know them they are my teammates from middle school can you take me to them Furihata-kun?" "Ah! Yeah I can! Their class is nearby" smiles at Akihiro.

Students whispered as they see Akihiro grab Furihata's jacket sleeve like a child. _Some_ of the girls thought that was adorable while the guys thought that was just weird. Furihata slightly blushing was walking Akihiro to meet the senpais. Hyuuga, Riko, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Koganei and Izuki notice Akihiro because he cast a big shadow. Satoshi couldn't help but notice a certain tall male student, "Aki! You came! I thought you would stop off on the wrong stop again!" grins at Akihiro. "I don't commit the same mistake twice."Hyuuga clears his throat to break the silence, but Koganei is the first to speak "Are you really a first year!?" Akihiro simply nods since is shy. "My name is Akihiro Argyros. I am known in America as the Magician of Ice."

"of Ice?"asked Hyuuga. "Yes, a shorter person's perspective my eyes look intimidating and they freeze in fear," Akihiro explained. "Well at least yours is understandable

'I believe the Small Forward and Shooting Guard are left. I wonder when those two will come. Maybe I need to call the manager to help me to train these guys' sighed Shiki quietly.

Furihata blushing,from shyness, as he walked toward Akihiro, who is quietly eating his lunch alone as he reads. He walks towards him with his bento in his hand. "What are you reading Akihiro-kun?" Akihiro puts his sandwich on his lap, "I am reading a book about poetry" smiles sweetly at him. Furihata blushes, "Um can you tell me one please?" "If you say so. Thy soul shall find itself alone-"gets interrupted by book dropping on his head. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The girl runs down the stairs to check on Akihiro. Furihata shyly rubs the place where he got hit, "Are you okay Akihiro-san?" Akihiro nods smiling, '', blushes as he thought that.

Riko was making everyone do 50 push ups, notices Akihiro finish his push ups followed by Shiki and Satoshi. "Y-You guys are done already!?" The trio say yes but Shiki explains why, "We had a small manager but despise his size he'd make us do 50 push ups and 50 sit ups every day under an hour and if we didn't finish he'd make us run 20 laps under an hour as well. Minutes later, Kagami finishes while everyone else forces their body to continue. Izuki couldn't help but think of his first male crush. Once Izuki finishes, he couldn't help but glance at Satoshi, who was smiling happily to see his teammate again.

Cracking against trees,

Melting under the hot sun

Frozen to the touch

_(not mine but I think it's on a site called all poetry.)_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh my god! I feel like I didn't include in the other chapter that Izuki likes Satoshi, but I hope I did so the last part doesn't come to anyone's surprise. I am not good with romance but you learn by mistakes, right? I hope I don't make it seem all rushed. But I hope you like it. :) I'll let you know this...I love a seme Izuki so that's the reason I made Izuki develop feelings for the energetic Satoshi


	4. Chapter 4: The Magician of Water

_The Five Magicians Chapter 4:__ The Magician of Water_

A handsome male with caramel brown hair and golden eyes appears in Seirin catching the attentions of the female students. He has no interest in the females, currently he is trying to find his teammates and to join the basketball team that currently holds 15 male team members. He is also accompanied by his the manager of Saint Raphael Private Academy. The small teal haired boy looks around; he looks more like a 7th grader than a student who is starting his first year in high school. "Stop wandering around. We are going to get lost," said the handsome male. "Fine but I'm just curious'" said the petite male. The two males are shown to the class and once it is lunch they go look for Satoshi, Shiki, and Akihiro.

Akihiro, Shiki, and Satoshi were eating with Kagami and Kuroko laughing and joking around. "Long time no seen Aki, Shi, and Sato…" The three males recognize their handsome friend and the manager. "Hey what position do you play?"Kagami asked, noticing he's friends with the other magicians "Can I know your names first please?" the handsome guy looked at Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami answered, "My name is Kagami Taiga and this is my partner…shadow named Kuroko Tetsuya. I play Power Forward. "My name is Ryuunosuke Volkov and I play Small Forward." The small petite boy stands beside Ryuunosuke tired panting since was left behind by Ryuunosuke. "M-My name is Masahiro Rukis...and I-I was the manager…" Kuroko stops drinking his juice and looks at Ryuunosuke, "Doesn't that mean that your Shooting Guard is missing?" "About him…his parents can be stubborn about letting him travel foreign places but his parents called me that he will be staying with me."

"Ah…" Kuroko resumed reading his book about Japanese classical literature. He also notices something about Ryuunosuke. "You look like someone I know Volkov-kun…" "Who might that be?" Ryuunosuke turned his head to Kuroko. "He is a model in Kaijo High School. He can be annoying sometimes. His name was Kise Ryouta. He is the Small Forward of Kaijo and The Generation of Miracles." "Oh, well I am known as The Magician of Water." Smiling, Ryuunosuke wanted to go against the Generation of Miracles, "Kuro-kun, how strong are these people? Generation of Miracles?" "They are very strong opponents…I just hate how we used to think. That winning is everything." "Aw man! Now I want to go against them!" "I know what you mean!" An energetic Kagami stood up as he threw his wrapper to his sandwich away. Kuroko sighed quietly and continued to read his novel.

"Attention! We are going to have a small match against the senpais and kouhais. For the 1st years are: Satoshi Swane, Akihiro Argyros, Shiki Bellerose, Ryuunosuke Volkov and Kuroko Tetsuya." Riko wanted to see what the 4 Magicians that recently entered are made of. "The 2nd years are: Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, and Tsuchida Satoshi. Let us begin!" She blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air and Akihiro grabs it. Mitobe then tries to block him and hears Akihiro sigh. "_Shiki catch!" _ The senpais could not understand since they spoke in English.

Shiki catches the pass and easily goes through Hyuuga's defense and makes a three pointer and makes it in. Kagami, who is on the bench watching, is amazed on how easily they made it through the senpais' defenses. Hyuuga grabs the pass only for Kuroko to back tip the ball making it fall from his grip. Satoshi grabs the ball and as he said fire seems to be consuming his body making the senpais get out of his way and allow him to do a slam dunk and breaks the hoop on accident. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break the hoop!" yet whispered "But, I didn't use all my power on it…" Riko heard him and is in surprised imagining the full power of the Five Magicians. Shiki hits Satoshi in the back of his head, "You idiot! Now how are you going to pay them!?" "By winning the Inter High Tournament for them!" "No! That does not pay the repairs of the hoop idiot! Are you that dumb, Satoshi! It seems I have to train you on how to hold back..." Shiki cracked his knuckles and had a dark aura around him that was scaring Satoshi.

"I'm sorry Shiki please don't hit me!" Satoshi covered his head with his arms as Shiki hit him.

Now the senpais understood why he was called Fearsome, he could be scary sometimes. Shiki stopped after the 5th punch and goes to the benches, as a scared Satoshi was rubbing his arms as he sat on the ground. Izuki pats Satoshi's back, "You're awfully strong Satoshi. I was surprised when you broke the hoop." "Thanks senpai!" "Izuki-senpai…" Ryuunosuke calls over and walks outside of the gym. "What is it Ryuunosuke?" "Well I have a question, this may be weird that I notice this but… do you like Sato-kun?" That question makes the point guard blush red. "W-What makes you say that?" "Well it is the ways you look at him, and they way you're blushing. Well not everyone has noticed, since no one except me has asked." "I guess I do, I'm not sure..." Izuki answered the blush slowly fading.

"Alright then, well lets go back inside, senpai." Ryuunosuke smiled as he ran back inside.

_Water, an elemental,_

_ Water, a fundamental,_

_ A building block of life._

_ Water of Life,_

_ Water of Death._

_ Water in all religions,_

_ Water in all living things,_

_ Water in all countries,_

_ Water is also used in barter._

_ No life without water,_

_ No rife without water._

_ No respect for water,_

_ Willful neglect of water._

_ Water for cooking,_

_ Water for cleaning,_

_ Water for drinking,_

_ Water for living,_

_ Water for dying._

_ Water is the same,_

_ In all languages._

_ Water is the same,_

_For all living beings._

_ ( : Water, Anand Dixit.)_

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my god, I can't do some of the KNB character's personalities right! Please forgive me, I know no one is complaining but I feel like I'm not getting the right *flips the table over and sobs in the corner*


	5. Chapter 5:The Magician of Wind&Lightning

The Five Magicians Chapter 5:_The Magician of Lightning and Wind_

"Seems like this is the school that my teammates are in, not a bad choice captain." Smiled the green haired blue eyed guy. People keep looking at him because of his unusual hair color. "What's with new students coming over seas to go to school here," said one the girls. "Who cares don't you think he is handsome?!" The girls stare at him, he sighed he sometimes doesn't like to be the center of attention. Riko sees the green haired 1st year student and wonders if he is the last member of the Five Magicians, so gets up from her seat and walks over to them. Koganei follows wondering where the coach is going. "Hey! 1st year! Do you belong to the Five Magicians?" The male student turns around and nods yes while he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Yes but how do you know them?" asked the green haired male. "Well they joined the basketball team. Do you want to see them?" "If you may show me where they are." Riko leads him to them seeing Ryuunosuke tell them a joke. Masahiro, now the manager of Seirin, runs towards Riko and tells her about their opponent and sees the green haired male.

"Yoshiro-kun, you finally came," said Masahiro

Yoshiro nods, "It took a while for me to convince my parents." Ryuunosuke and the others go greet Yoshiro, while Kagami and Kuroko follow behind them. Kagami sees Yoshiro and asks him, "What Magician are you? Of the wind? Time? Lightning?" "Yeah, I am the Magician of Wind and Lightning," he smiles at Kagami. Kuroko looks at Yoshiro, "You also look like someone I know, well all of you Magicians" The 5 Magicians look at each other but Yoshiro is the one to respond, "Are they called the Generation of Miracles? If so I have done research on those 5, I mean 6 members. I know you, Kuroko Tetsuya, are one of them. Or am I wrong about that?" Kuroko nods no, "No, you are correct Yoshiro-kun. I am the weakest one though." "But you are useful for the light right?" "Yes I am trying to make my light to be the strongest along with his team, Seirin." Yoshiro clears his throat and goes get himself something to drink since is thirsty. "Today is going to be a great day…" He smiles to himself, "I am not going to lose to that shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou…" He throws his juice box in the trash which is 6 ft. away from him and slowly falls in the trashcan.

He goes to practice and he shots many three pointers and each fall in at funny angles like lightning. Everyone stands in awe as he keeps shooting. Each ball landing sound like thunder that accompanies lightning. And each throw seems slow like the wind carries the ball to the hoop. He pushes his glasses up, not noticing the captain eyeing him. Hyuuga is staring at Yoshiro's figure when he shoots a 3 pointer, taking in each small detail. He calls everyone over showing them the bracket of the Preliminaries of The Inter High Tournament. "Listen up! Here if you lose a match that is the end! There are 4 blocks; A, B, C, and D. The winner of each block goes to the final league. There are 300 high schools, but only 3 are chosen. A stage where 1% of chosen students can get to, and that's the Inter High Tournament." Kagami then looks up at Hyuuga, "I get it but you're mistaken in one thing…they don't get chosen, they win it right senpai?"

Riko enters the gym, and says, "I'm back." Hyuuga notices and says, "Ah coach you're here." Kawahara then states, "You skipped training before the match against Kaijo High but you didn't this time." Furihata asked, "Coach, today, will you skip…" Riko gets angry at them and responds, "Like hell I will!" Both guys get scared at the bad aura around her and apologize to her. Hyuuga in the background says, "There's no way she I going to act like that for a regular matches too, you know. Morons." Then he looks at her, "…But you don't seem in a good mood. Is the opponent that strong?" "They have a troublesome player, I'll show you the video later but for now look at this picture." Kuroko sees it is a cute kitten and a little tinkle comes out of his eye. "That's cute but…," Hyuuga blushes as he sees the kitty. "Ah sorry the next picture." Everyone except Akihiro is in shock of the next opponent.

"He is 200 cm tall and his name is Papa Mybaye Siki. He also weighs 87 kgs." Shiki sighs, "But we have Akihiro and is 9 cm taller than him" Mitobe nods and everyone agree. "Well let's get a goodnight sleep and meet at the Inter High at 8:00 am okay?" "Okay!" Everyone change and pack their things to go home.


	6. Chapter 6: Inter High Preliminary

The Five Magicians Chapter 6

It is now time to go to the Inter High Tournament and Kagami is the only one who seems tired. "Kagami-kun, your eyes are scarier than usual", said his shadow, Kuroko. "Oi! It's just that I didn't go to sleep. I was too excited." "Kagami-kun, are you some child going on a field trip?" Kagami growls at his shadow friend and they see the Five Magicians. "It seems we are all here. Now that we have extra members to help us win. We will definitively win!" The team also cheered with her smiling.

Their first match was against Shinkyo, Seirin was no longer worried for their 2 meter tall opponent since they had a taller player on their side. The line up for Seirin was Kagami as Power Forward, Akihiro as Center, Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga as Shooting Guard, and Izuki as Point Guard. At first, Hyuuga's three pointers were being stopped by the tall player named Papa Myabe Siki. "I won't let you win especially to a team with a child on it." That comment made Akihiro upset, "Kuroko-kun may you pass the ball to me for a while, sorry Kagami-kun I'll use you shadow for a while." Kuroko passes the ball to Akihiro; he catches it and is stopped by Papa Myabe Siki. Akihiro manages to slip by Papa and makes a dunk. "I will not tolerate those who underestimate my team!"

(I can't do it; I'm no good at writing basketball match scenes XD)

In the end, Seirin won 110 to 57, Seirin cheered happily that they won. "We will be able to win!" In the next games the Five Magicians didn't play because they were on reserved only to play against tough opponents like the Generation of Miracles. "Kagami and Kuro-kun are good at this", smiling happily said the Small Forward, Ryuunosuke. "Yeah", smiled the coach.

"Hey isn't that a Generation of Miracles member?" asked Furihata. Akihiro looks up as he ties his shoes. Yoshiro looks at Hyuuga, "Is he also a shooting guard like you and me, Hyuuga-senpai?" Hyuuga looks at Yoshiro, "Yeah. His shots never miss right Kuroko?" "Yeah…" Kuroko was looking at Midorima Shintarou, the Number 1 shooter in the Generation of Miracles. Kagami stands up and puts his towel on the bench, "I'm going to say hi." "Yeah whatever," then Hyuuga realizes what Kagami said. "Hey come back here d'aho!"

Miyagi Kiyoshi, Midorima's senpai, sees Yoshiro then looks back at Midorima. Hyuuga notices that and gets annoyed by that. Yoshiro was looking at Midorima and smirks, "We'll see who is a better shooting guard."

"Okay for now Kagami and Kuroko will be resting we'll see what the Five Magicians can do" The five males smile, "We'll make you all proud!" The referee asks for the teams to greet each other and throws the ball in the air. Akihiro grabs it first and passes it to Shiki. Shiki dribbles the ball and sees Takao, Shutoku's point guard, stop him and steals the ball. "_Akihiro get the ball back!"_ Kagami is probably the only one on the bench who understood what Shiki said. Akihiro nods and steals the ball back and passes it to Yoshiro. Yoshiro catches the ball, "I am the wind!" shoots the ball and it goes in making Seirin have the first points.

Midorima, annoyed, grabs the ball and shoots it. "_No you don't," Akihiro grabbed the ball before it left his reach. _Midorima was stunned to see someone stop his three pointers. Takao was shocked yet smirked a bit 'this will be an interesting match right, Shin-chan?' Miyagi couldn't' stop his eyes wandering to the new Seirin shooting guard, Yoshiro. Yoshiro keeps a calm personality off the court but once on it he becomes competitive. Shiki smiling playing slowly because he is thinking of a strategy to use against Shutoku, he looks at Riko and she stands up to call him out and switch players.

The referee blows his whistle and yelled, "Member change! Izuki Shun!" Izuki high fives Shiki as they switch positions. Izuki blushes when he sees Satoshi, "Let's give it our best Satoshi!" "Yeah!" Satoshi grinned at him.

Yoshiro pushes his glasses up and looks at Midorima and walks towards him. Midorima sees him in the corner of his eyes, "What do you want?"

"To tell you that you will lose to me." Midorima became annoyed by that statement of the other Shooting Guard, who is smirking.

Shiki smirking, "All he has to do is draw attention to himself and let the others score, the others already know what is going to happen." Riko just nods wondering what is going to happen. Akihiro is playing pure defense, intimidating Shutoku's Center player. Satoshi was scoring points for Seirin and passing the ball to his senpai. Yoshiro always was shooting at weird angles no one would think it would go in. Even though they had better players now, Shutoku wasn't giving up.

Midorima and Yoshiro were competing against each other; both were trying to be better than the other. Riko asked for a time out, and Masahiro told them a plan he had so they can beat them. The same was going on with Shutoku; the coach was trying to come up with a plan to beat the Five Magicians.

In the end, Seirin barely won Shutoku by three points, 100-103. Yoshiro sweating panting a bit tired, shooting at weird angles takes a lot of his strength. Riko, happy that they won, had to hold her tears back. Miyagi couldn't help but stare at Yoshiro, who was being helped by Akihiro to stand. Hyuuga felt a bit annoyed that he was staring too much at their new Shooting Guard. Yoshiro did not notice Miyagi was staring; he was too busy speaking to Masahiro. Shutoku noticed the blush on Miyagi's face, Seirin also noticed. Takao whispering to Miyagi, "Senpai, your face is all red…Are you in love with Seirin's new Shooting Guard?" Takao couldn't help but tease his senpai. Miyagi frowns, "I'm not, but their new shooting guard resembles Midorima right? For a moment, I thought that was his twin brother or something…"

"He does," Takao looked at Yoshiro, "But his last name is Falk and he has a weird accent, like a European accent."

Author's Notes: Who knows I want to make Hyuuga x Yoshiro or Miyagi x Yoshiro, I won't do Midorima x Yoshiro or Takao x Yoshiro because I like TakaMido! Uke Midorima! I'm going to do a match for Seiho as a different chapter because I forgot to add it to this one. So the well known ships like KagaKuro and TakaMido will be here, but they aren't too noticeable.


	7. Chapter 7: Seiho vs Seirin

Seiho vs. Seirin

Riko, looking at the new members of Seirin, "I want The Five Magicians to play this match against Seiho so we can save Kagami's and Kuroko's energy for the next match." Shiki nods, "We understand Riko-senpai." The Five Magicians along with the rest of Seirin are warming up. A basketball from Seiho's side of the court stops next to Satoshi's shoe. "Oh that's our ball," one of the members of Seiho comes towards him, Tsugawa Tomoki. "Oh~, you all have different color hair, and that one looks scary!" He points at Kagami, "Captain! Seirin doesn't look too strong! They only have two strong members! They are weak, Captain!" Akihiro doesn't look happy that his team is being underestimated. Furihata tries to calm his tall friend down.

The captain of Seiho hits Tomoki in the back of the head, "Stop jumping around, you moron." He grabs his head and makes him bow, "Sorry this guy can't read between lines. He immediately says what he really thinks."

Hyuuga was going to say something, but Shiki beats him to it. "There is no need to be sorry since we'll win." Shiki smirks confidently, "You'll regret underestimating Seirin. The Captain, "I don't think so, you're just weak so you won't win." He leaves dragging Tomoki along. Masahiro pouts, "Who does he think he is to underestimate us?!"

"He will pay for underestimating us," Masahiro looks angry, "Riko; can I handle this match along with The Five Magicians?" Riko senses that they're upset and allows them to play this match. The regulars of Seiho and the Five Magicians are lined up to start the match. The Five Magicians seem angered except Yoshiro, who keeps his calm. Once the match starts The Five Magicians are stopped due to Seiho's man to man defense. Masahiro had a strategy already and told the Five Magicians what to do before the game started.

Shiki was able to pass their tight defense quickly and pass the ball to Yoshiro. Tomoki is not letting Satoshi try to pass him. Satoshi tries to keep his cool like Yoshiro. Izuki is worried about Satoshi and that he doesn't get a foul.

Seirin seems surprised on how well they play, and how well they are able to slip pass Seiho's defense like if it was nothing.

Seiho's captain was not going to lose to Seirin, he tries to steal the ball from Satoshi, but Satoshi passes to Shiki. Shiki shoots a three pointer while Seiho trying to stop Seirin from scoring. Seiho's captain did not like being the one who is losing so he tries to make Seiho keep up with Seirin's pace. Riko noticed that The Five Magicians weren't even playing serious against Seiho, as if it was a practice match. Satoshi laughs a bit, "This is one of the strongest basketball teams, and they're all weak." Shiki flicks Satoshi's forehead, "Not so loud they will hear you."

The Score is 95 to 10; the audience is shocked on how Seiho is losing to Seirin. Ryuunosuke wraps his arm around Satoshi's shoulder and kisses his forehead. He slightly glances over his shoulder to see Izuki's reaction, 'Oh it seems he's not paying attention to the person he likes.' Satoshi wipes his forehead, "Please don't kiss my forehead in public. People will get the wrong idea."

"I'm sorry I got use to doing that." Ryuunosuke smiled and ran to Shiki.

Izuki is paying attention to what they're saying and can't help but feel jealous of their relationship. He notices Satoshi walk towards him, "Senpai, you seem upset. I thought you'd be happy about winning."

"No I am, Satoshi, I was just thinking of our next match that's all." Izuki smiled and pats his head. He blushes when he sees Satoshi slightly blush and have a happy grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Idiots Can't Win!

The Five Magicians Ch. 8

As Shutoku was feeling upset over their loss, Midorima said, "Excuse me, I'll go out for a while," and he left. One of his team mates was upset, "Huh! He doesn't even feel anything!?"

Takao looked at his partner leave, "…No. There's no way for anybody not to get sad over defeats like this." He smirks a bit and the coach gathers everyone, "There is no time to be sitting here brooding! Let today's defeat be an experience for you to achieve greater heights-even if it feels painful right now!"

Midorima was standing in the rain, at the same time Kasamatsu and Kise were leaving. Kise thought, 'Next match will be the final league. They'll have to face Aominecchi soon! Seems like this match will be a fateful one.'

As Midorima was standing in the rain, he heard his phone ring. He answers it and hears Momoi in a loud and cheerful voice say, "AH- HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A LONG TIME, MIDORIN-! HOW WAS YOUR MATCH!? WON-!? LOST!? WELL HERE WE…AH!?" Midorima immediately hangs up, and then gets another call from her. "What's with her!? Enough already!" He answers the call and hears a male voice, "Hey, you sound depressed! You lost, right?"

"Aomine? …Yeah. Be careful at the final league."

"H-Huh!? What are you talking about! You're sounding weird! The only one, who can defeat me, is me!"

"You haven't changed one bit, Aomine! You know what is coming right? Your next opponent is Kuroko and his team."

"…Don't get me wrong Midorima! Regardless of our past, now, he's just another opponent. I'm hanging up now, bye."

"Bye."

Riko was smiling and said, "Hey let's go home."

"Alright," as everyone was about to leave they here someone fall and turn to see it was Satoshi.

Shiki looked at Satoshi, "Satoshi what are doing? Get up."

Satoshi felt his legs were going to give out, but either way tried to get up. He tried to get up but fell again, and saw Shiki looked upset. Shiki walked towards him, "Satoshi, tell me when we graduated middle school, what did you do over your vacation to get so worn out?"

Satoshi turned pale, he couldn't tell him that all he did was lie around his house playing video games, surfing the internet, slept a lot, and watch television.

"Um…" Satoshi looked down waiting to get hit, but felt arms wrap around him and help him. Izuki helped him, "Lets just go home."

"…Fine," Shiki left with Yoshiro by his side.

"Thank you senpai," Satoshi smiled nervously.

"You're welcome," Izuki said as he helped Satoshi walk.

[The Next Day]

"…Again? Why does the coach always contact us at the last minute!?" Kagami sighed, annoyed. "And telling us to bring our mid-term test results? Hope she's not getting strange ideas again…"

Kuroko looks at Kagami, "Actually, I think she's thinking something very normal."

Once everyone arrives at the gym, Riko seems pissed and announces, "This…is a big problem! The score doesn't count, but, with the school's yearly intake of about 300, your test score will be used to draw up rankings!"

Izuki also states, "The bottom 100 will be made to take remedial class next Saturday, That's the problem."

"Huh…ah! Saturday, that's the final league!"

"Right. So if your score is too low, you can't go!"

Hyuuga also declares something, "So that's that. Everyone is coming to the coach's home to study! She has the biggest house."

Riko, with a menacing aura around her, "I won't guarantee, there won't be something unpleasant for idiots who can't do well on the test."

Author's Note: Oh man I need your help guys! T^T I really don't know if I should make Hyuuga x Yoshiro or Miyaji x Yoshiro. I'm making Izuki's love for his kouhai more aren't I? The ratings will go up, maybe.


	9. Chapter 9: Idiots Can't Win Part 2

The Five Magicians Ch. 9

The senpais were checking everyone's tests, and Hyuuga approached Yoshiro, "Can I see your test Yoshiro?"

"Sure," Yoshiro handed his test to him, and Hyuuga was impressed, his scores were perfect. "Wow! They're all perfect," Hyuuga looks at Yoshiro. "Really, I don't know why, but I feel rather happy being complemented by you, Hyuuga-senpai." Yoshiro smiles happily, as he rubs his neck.

Izuki approached Akihiro who seemed a bit sad looking at his tests. "What's wrong Akihiro-san?" "My grades are bad and I don't want to show you how bad they are…"

"You're probably just exaggerating, let me see them."

Akihiro hesitantly hands his test over to Izuki-senpai, and Izuki looks at his tests. Izuki was impressed on how Akihiro can say bad scores are: Japanese: 93, Mathematics: 90, Chemistry: 89, and English: 99. "Akihiro-san, these grades are really good, they are nothing to be sad about."

"Really!? That really makes me glad now." Akihiro grins with a proud expression on his face.

Riko, rather nervous, but approaches Shiki who is sitting on the benches. "Shiki, can you show me your tests?"

"Hm, oh, sure," he hands his tests to her and looks at her.

'As expected, they are all perfect… they're better than my tests.' Riko, "I expected no less than Shiki," hands back the tests. Shiki nods with a small, but cute smile on his face. Riko chuckles, feels rather lucky to see it.

Koganei hears the faint voice of someone singing, and decides to follow it, and sees it was Satoshi.

Satoshi had his earphones on, so he didn't notice Koganei coming, "My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen-the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands; I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?" *

Satoshi was noticed Koganei staring at him strangely, since he was singing in English. He blushed madly; he took his earphones off, "I'm sorry Koganei-senpai! I didn't see you were there!" Koganei smiled, "It's alright and you have a nice voice."

Satoshi blushed more, and Koganei patted his head, "Well I came to see your tests."

"Oh here," Satoshi hands him his tests, as well; Koganei was stunned on how good his grades were.

So in the end, the senpais were all amazed by the Five Magician's grades. "So, everyone's grades are great, the last scores are…" Hyuuga noticed they were Kagami and Kuroko. "First is Kuroko-kun's….they're not bad! Yeah his language scores are good! Fine just "normal"!"

Kagami approached Kuroko, "Kuroko… you're clever."

Riko and Hyuuga turned to look at Kagami, shocked, "…Don't tell me, **or should we say 'as expected'…"**


	10. Chapter 10:Helping Kagami Study

The Five Magicians Ch. 10

The senpais took a look at Kagami's tests and were shocked or stunned. He had _**really**_bad tests scores, and everyone thought, 'AWFUL…!'

The senpais yelled, "**We know you're an idiot! We prepared for the worst! But this is insanely bad!"**

Kagami just stood there as they yelled at him, "uh…"

"**I didn't know it's possible to score 0 out of 100! Your score is so bad it's amazing!"**

"Uhh…"

"**What's with you failing English!? You just came back from the States!"**

"Japanese English papers test on irrelevant details! No-one cares about precise grammar!" Kagami argues back to his senpais.

Riko hits him in the background, while Hyuuga looks through Kagami's tests again, "What shall we do- looks like everyone here needs to focus on teaching him."

Shiki approached Hyuuga and took the tests away, "Let me see…"

Yoshiro held Shiki back, who is giving Kagami a scary look, "Yoshiro, let me go. I have the urge to hit an idiot."

"How about not doing that? We shouldn't harm the idiot."

"Hey!" Kagami looked at Yoshiro.

Well the people who will be teaching Kagami are the senpais, along with Kuroko. Ryuunosuke smiles as he approached Izuki and whispered in his ear, "Take your time Izuki-senpai, I'll be keeping your or should I say _my _adorable Satoshi tonight."

"What!?"

Izuki looked at Ryuunosuke as he left, with jealousy all over his face. Ryuunosuke was trying not to laugh, loves to tease people who are in love. "Man, isn't it fun to mess with people who like someone?"

"You say something Ryuunosuke?" Shiki said without looking at him.

"Nope, you're probably imaging it, Shiki." Ryuunosuke grinned at him.

"I heard something come from your mouth Ryuunosuke…I don't have hearing problems."

"Hey hey, I never said that." Ryuunosuke becomes nervous.

"You sure?" Shiki looks over at him.

"Yeah."

Izuki walked over to Satoshi, who had just one earphone on, "Hey Satoshi-san, I heard you're going to be with Ryuunosuke alone at home."

"Hm? Oh yeah, why do you ask, senpai?" Satoshi looked at Izuki.

"I thought you should invite Akihiro, Shiki, and Yoshiro too."

"Great idea senpai!" Satoshi left to go tell them.

'It seems Izuki-senpai doesn't like it when Satoshi is left alone with me,' Ryuunosuke smirks.


	11. Helping You Picture the OCs Better

This is not a chapter

The Five Magicians

(I'm not finished with the chapter)

You're probably having trouble imagining the OCs in this fan fiction. So I will help you with that starting with the Fearsome Dark Magician, who still hasn't shown us his talents, then the calm Magician of Lightning and Wind, next the Magician of Aggressive Fire, next the Magician of Ice, and last but not least, The Magician of Water:

If you're having trouble of picturing Shiki, here is a character he resembles:

Yata Misaki from K, just with hair that resembles Akashi's.

If you're having trouble picturing Yoshiro, here are some character he resembles:

Munakata Reisi from K, just with green hair and blue eyes, and a slender (almost feminine) body.

Gumo, the male version of Gum, just with a cute (uke?) face

Japan from Hetalia, just doesn't have the same hair as him, he just has this uke look to him.

If you're having trouble imagining Satoshi, the character he looks like is:

G from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just with a clueless, cheerful, and aggressive.

England from Hetalia, just no bushy eyebrows and has red hair.

If you're having problems picturing Akihiro, well here are some characters he looks like in appearance:

Russia from Hetalia Axis Powers, just not as creepy as him.

Lancer from Fate/Zero, just he doesn't attract the ladies a lot with his shy personality.

If you're having trouble with Ryuunosuke, then here is a list of characters:

Gilgamesh (with his hair down) from the Fate series, just isn't as arrogant as him.

Male Saber from Fate/Prototype

But the character he exactly looks like is Ryunosuke Miyaji from Starry Sky

So this a team in which every member looks like a submissive characters especially Satoshi and Yoshiro with their slender, beautiful bodies. I am changing Akihiro's height, it is now 6'5", and I felt he was too tall. I like uke characters that don't all look like girls, but have a certain feminine look either hobby or appearance. Who knows who I'll pair Ryuunosuke, Shiki, and Akihiro with. But it has been decided that it will be Izuki x Satoshi, and Hyuuga x Yoshiro.

Oh the song, Satoshi was singing was Cell Block Tango from the musical Chicago.


	12. Chapter 11: Poor Satoshi

The Five Magicians

Izuki ran towards Akihiro, and asked for his phone number. Akihiro wondered why he needed it, but didn't bother to ask his senpai. Izuki thanked him, and told him to tell him if Ryuunosuke was acting suspicious. Akihiro nodded and thought, 'The only one acting suspicious here is you, Izuki-senpai.' Then a thought occurred to Akihiro as he saw his senpai leave, 'He likes…', turn to look at Satoshi, who was clinging onto him by his sleeve like a child, 'He likes Satoshi…'

"Akihiro, I'm tired and my ankle still hurts, carry me." Akihiro sighs, "Just this one time, Satoshi." He carries him on his back and carries his stuff as well, and notices Shiki smiling.

"You spoil people a lot, Akihiro, especially my half brother."

(Fun Fact: Satoshi and Shiki had the same father but different mothers, so they are parental half-siblings, or known as agnate siblings.)

"Do you want to get spoiled too, Shiki?"

"Of course I do…" he mumbles.

Akihiro smiles as he walks with Shiki to Satoshi's house.

When the senpais, along with Kuroko and Kagami, arrived at Riko's home, Riko announced, "**The review test focuses on 5 main subjects! Since each of us has a subject we're better at, we decided your special coach team!"**

Mitobe's subject he excelled in was English (Passage Comprehension, Language Skills) and Kuroko's subject is Humanities (Japanese History, World History, and Geography). Izuki was going to coach Kagami in Mathematics, while Hyuuga was going to teach him Language. Lastly, Tsuchida was going to teach him Science. The Main Commander of the Kamgamidiot Special Tuition Team was no other than Riko Aida. Kagami turned to Koganei, who was holding a big paper fan next to him, "What about Koganei-senpai?"

Koganei responded, "I'm just in charge of watching over you."

"Koganei has no specialties or weak subjects, just like his basketball." Riko added. She was putting up a poster on her wall as she spoke to Kagami. "Anyways there's no time to lose!"

Kagami looked at the poster and was surprised, "There's no time for rest in that schedule! Hey it's inefficient to stay up late for studying, why don't we…"

"Don't talk about efficiency when you're so far behind! People don't die from just staying up late for two nights! Start with math!"

"I wanna go home!"

After teaching Kagami math, Izuki went to check his phone and saw he had many picture messages from Akihiro. He decided to check them, and blushed crimson red when he saw Satoshi in a maid outfit. He read the text that came along: Hey Izuki doesn't Satoshi look adorable. His big brother runs a shop with many costumes in it. I decided to dress him up, and the last one…I bet you'll like it- Ryuunosuke.

Izuki wondered what he meant so he looked at the last one, he felt his face all hot. Satoshi, in the picture looked pissed and embarrassed, was shirtless and had his chest puffed out. He noticed Satoshi's chest seemed slightly curved like a girl's chest. At Satoshi's house, Ryuunosuke was laughing, "I can totally imaging Izuki-senpai's face!"

Satoshi face became a million shades of red, "Y-You sent them to Izuki-senpai!? You said you were just joking!"

"Don't worry he probably fainted and won't remember it!"

Shiki kicked Ryuunosuke, "I want you to say sorry to Satoshi and I want you to stop sending such vulgar texts to our senpai!" Shiki was reading each text, "Luckily, he knows Akihiro would never say something this vulgar…"

Akihiro was comforting the embarrassed Satoshi, "There, there Satoshi…this is just all Ryuunosuke's fault right, Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro nodded as he yawned behind of Akihiro.

When the senpais finished teaching Kagami, Kuroko and him walked home together. Kuroko, who was sleepy, hugged Kagami's arm and Kagami bent down a bit to kiss his partner lightly on his lips.

Notes: Oh my god! I like having characters embarrassed when they cross-dress. If you're wondering what Satoshi wore, he wore:

Wa Lolita

Maid Outfit

Nurse Outfit

Kimono

Kitty Ears and Tails


	13. Chapter 12: Izuki's Love R-18

The Five Magicians Ch. 12

Kagami blushes as he kissed Kuroko, and Kuroko hid his face in hid sleeve. "I didn't expect a surprise kiss…"

[Next Day]

**R-18, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SMUT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, HAVE A GOOD DAY.**

Satoshi saw Izuki as he entered the gym, "I-I suddenly feel sick, I-I'll be going to the nurse's office," he ran blushing red. Izuki felt bad at what he did when he arrived home. He couldn't believe he jerked off to the dirty images he had of his kouhai, and couldn't face Satoshi anymore without getting aroused. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Ryuunosuke walk towards him, looking rather nervous.

"I-Izuki-senpai…I'm sorry for teasing you with those pictures; I didn't know they were too erotic for you."

Izuki blushed and felt it become hard, "Y-Yeah. I forgive you, but I don't feel rather well…I'll be in the nurse's office…"

Ryuunosuke, a few minutes later, realized Izuki will run into Satoshi and decides to go to. Shiki stops him, "Don't you think you caused too much trouble?" Ryuunosuke walks back, "Yes, sir…"

Satoshi was blushing red; he didn't want to face Izuki, out of embarrassment. He heard footsteps and thought it was the nurse, so he turns around, and sees Izuki. "S-Senpai…"

Both of the blushed red, and Izuki tried to cover his erection, "S-Satoshi-san what are you doing here?"

"Oh my stomach was hurting…" Satoshi didn't look at him when he answered.

Izuki sat on the bed, Satoshi was on, and Satoshi saw his huge bulge.

"A-Are you here to fix that, Izuki-senpai?" Satoshi was trembling, out of embarrassment.

Izuki blushed red, "U-Um no," he wore a serious expression on his face.

"I'm going to tell you this once, so listen carefully," he held Satoshi's hand and whispered into his ear, "I love you. I get jealous on how close you and Ryuunosuke are."

He blushed extremely red, "Y-You love me?! I thought you liked Ryuunosuke…You seemed to like him more than me…" Satoshi looked very adorable at the moment; Izuki couldn't help but feel lustful.

"I want you to do something Satoshi…call me by my first name."

"Shun?" Satoshi tilted his head to the side, confused by his wish, but he noticed a lustful look in his eyes.

Satoshi pinned him down to the bed, "Let me help you with that," he unzips his pants.

Izuki laid their stunned at the fact Satoshi will…the very thought was too stimulating for him. Satoshi pulled down his pants and was surprised by Izuki's cock.

"Y-You don't have to do this if you want to Satoshi…"

Satoshi nods no, and grabbed his cock firmly, making Izuki gasp, and he stroke his cock slowly.

Izuki gasped, but groaned, "Satoshi, d-don't tease me."

Satoshi blushed and licked the tip as he strokes it and caressed it. Izuki gasped and moaned; he felt so much pleasure. He came too quickly; the image was too stimulating for him, Satoshi gasps and is covered by white, sticky liquid. He licked it, since it was around his lips. Izuki blushed red, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you…"

Satoshi keeps licking it and rubs the tip with his thumb, blushing red feels it get harder. Izuki felt he was being submissive and pinned Satoshi down. He was blushing red; fell for him even more, when he saw Izuki become more handsome and dominant.

Izuki lifted up Satoshi's shirt up and began to nosebleed; he saw once again the beautiful girlish figure Satoshi had. Satoshi arched his back and was trembling, "S-Senpai…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Izuki kissed his chest as he let his hands feel Satoshi's body. He used his mouth to hold the shirt and it muffled his cute moans, and Izuki didn't like that. He stripped Satoshi's clothes off, and sucked on his neck. Satoshi gasped, he felt exposed and embarrassed about being nude, "Please be gentle, Shun…"

Something in Izuki snapped and all self-control was thrown out the window, Izuki went rough on Satoshi leaving him marks every where, as he tried to keep his lewd noises down. He didn't want to get caught having doing something dirty with his senpai, but Izuki made it difficult, Every place he touched made him want moan loudly and beg for more. He could hear the bed creak as Izuki thrusted into him roughly. He had his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Izuki still felt this was a dream, that him thrusting into Satoshi's whole.

[Later]

Izuki carried a tired Satoshi in his arms, "Shun-senpai…you're too rough, and you didn't even care if it was my first time…"

"How can I not when your partner is very adorable, and tempts with every single thing he does…" Izuki whispered into his ear. Satoshi blushed red; he loved how cool his senpai is.

Notes: Now it's Hyuuga's turn to fall in love with his kouhai, Yoshiro! I suck at writing smut but oh well! I hope you like this chapter! I had to think of many ways to censor this…


	14. Chapter 13: The Troubled Kouhai

The Magicians of Hell Ch. 13

Hyuuga sees Izuki and Satoshi come during the middle of practice, "Well you finally showed up, both of you." Shiki glanced over his shoulder and ran up to Izuki, "Izuki-senpai! I'd like to speak to you **NOW!"**

Izuki jumped a bit, he started feeling fear, wondered what he did to anger Shiki. Satoshi had marks on his neck, which Shiki noticed. Shiki dragged Izuki out of the gym, leaving Satoshi try to walk normal.

"I'd like to know why my brother can't walk without having to hold onto you, and why he has…, what appear to be hickeys, on his left thigh, and mostly on his neck?" Shiki glared at Izuki with his arms crossed.

Hyuuga called, "Yoshiro-san! Can you help me with Satoshi?"

"Sure," as he walked towards Kagami and Akihiro bump into him. He drops his glasses and, by accident, Ryuunosuke stepped on them. Hyuuga sighed and went to go help Yoshiro, "Here, grab my hand."

Yoshiro couldn't see where, his sight was the worst, so he kept his hand to his chest. Hyuuga grabbed his hand, and noticed his hands were smooth, "You put lotion on your hands?"

"Oh, yes…My mother said it was to keep my skin soft and smooth," Yoshiro showed a small smile. Hyuuga chuckled, "Well lets go help…" He saw Kuroko help Satoshi walk to the benches, Yoshiro was wondering why he stopped. Hyuuga looked at Yoshiro, "Well you can't see, I'll be your eyes for now."

Yoshiro smiles happily at Hyuuga, "Oh thank you senpai for your kindness." Hyuuga blushed and looked away from him, "I-It's nothing."

Shiki came back inside, dragging Izuki, "Well now it seems he's opening himself to the senpais." Izuki manages to escape the grip of the overprotective half-brother. "Satoshi, get on the court and practice!"

Satoshi sighed and complied with his team mate's order, "Man, my body hurts…but it'll hurt more if he hits me…"

Riko laughed at the sight of Yoshiro holding hands with Hyuuga like he's still a little kid. Hyuuga became annoyed, "What's so funny, Coach?"

Riko tries to stop laughing, "O-Oh nothing Hyuuga."

Yoshiro tries to slip away from his grip; he knows he's causing trouble to his senpai. He tries to walk to the benches, but trips with his own foot. Hyuuga didn't catch him in time, "Yoshiro! Are you okay?!"

Yoshiro nodded, "I-I'm fine…sorry to trouble you." Hyuuga grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "I told you I'll be your eyes until the time being."

"I-I understand…" Yoshiro held his hand, "But I didn't want o trouble you with my stalker…"

Hyuuga quickly looked at his kouhai, "Yoshiro…why didn't you say anything before…" He tried his best to control his anger.

"I just find out he followed me here…I found out yesterday, when I glanced out my window. The only one who knows is Ryuunosuke, since I share the apartment with him."

Hyuuga took him to the lockers to speak in private, "I'd like to know why you have a stalker."

Yoshiro seemed nervous, "Hyuuga-senpai…you'll still see me the same way?"

Hyuuga seemed confused at first, but a thought appeared in his mind, "Yoshiro-san…are you by chance…gay?"

Yoshiro nodded shyly, "He was my ex…I only dated him for a week because he showed his true colors to me. He would call me every time I didn't tell him where I was, and he threatened me that he'll keep me in a cage in his basement if I don't tell him. I didn't think he'd get a short time in jail…"

Hyuuga was shocked about what he found out about Yoshiro, "How does he know you're here?"

"I-I don't know…that's what scares me, he has a restraining order, that he is not allowed to come with in 50 ft. of my family, friends, or me. And if he got information from my parents, it'd probably be incorrect to keep me safe."

Hyuuga looked at his frightened kouhai and had the great determination to protect Yoshiro, "I'll protect you from him, and I won't let him hurt you."

Yoshiro was surprised that his senpai would try his best to protect his ex lover, "T-Thank you Hyuuga-senpai!" He hugged him tightly, Hyuuga could feel him tremble. Hyuuga blushed, and he started to wonder what he was feeling, a warm sweet feeling he had in his chest.

ShirouNeko: Hope you all like it! Yoshiro had a stalker *gasp*, let us all hope Hyuuga tries his best to protect his troubled kouhai in this problem!


	15. Chapter 14:The Stalker & Mysterious Girl

The Five Magicians Ch. 14

Hyuuga blushed as he took Yoshiro home since he could hear people whispering about them and why they were holding hands. Yoshiro tried not to trip as he tried to keep up with Hyuuga. He felt someone was glaring at him, a glare that feels familiar…it scared him. Hyuuga glanced over his shoulder and saw Yoshiro's face go pale.

"H-Hey, are you feeling okay?" Hyuuga stopped and checked on Yoshiro.

"Can we walk a bit faster, Hyuuga-senpai? He's glaring at me; I can tell it's him."

Hyuuga grabbed Yoshiro's hand tightly and walked faster. Yoshiro also grabbed onto Hyuuga's shirt since he felt he was going to trip. The stalker kept himself hidden, but followed them. Yoshiro knew his way and told Hyuuga the directions to the apartment, which Ryuunosuke and Yoshiro are living in. Hyuuga found the apartment, and opened the door to enter the building.

"We're here Yoshiro," he turned to look at Yoshiro and he saw him on his knees holding onto him. Yoshiro was trembling a bit, and was still pale from fear.

"Please stay with me Hyuuga-senpai! Ryuunosuke has to work and won't be home, until later. For the time being at least stay with me…"

Yoshiro looked at his senpai, and Hyuuga saw the fear in Yoshiro's eyes of facing his stalker again. Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck and complied with Yoshiro's request. He helped him up, and walked him to the room he was renting.

[Next Day]

Yoshiro came with Ryuunosuke to school early and got new glasses as well. What Yoshiro didn't know is that his stalker is still following him, and has a gang with him. Through out the day, Yoshiro felt uneasy, and he stayed by Shiki's side. The Five Magicians followed Seirin as they went to the sports gym run by Riko's dad. Yoshiro stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder; he saw many shadows hide behind things.

"Yoshiro is something wrong?" Shiki stopped as well, waiting for his friend.

"I-I thought I saw something…" He continued to walk with the rest of the team.

The team went to the changing rooms, and changed into proper swimming attire. Satoshi was the first to finish changing and left to the swimming pool with a big grin on his face. Yoshiro stared into the distance as he was undressing himself, and Mitobe noticed this. Mitobe went to go snap Yoshiro out of his thoughts, "Oh, Mitobe-senpai…I didn't see you coming." Mitobe seemed worried since Yoshiro wasn't his calm and composed self as usual.

"Don't worry, Mitobe-senpai," he smiled, "I'm fine."

Mitobe showed a small smile, and left the room to go stretch. Yoshiro sighed and finished changing; noticing he probably was the last one in the room. Riko looked at Satoshi, "Satoshi…your figure changed didn't it?"

"Ah! You noticed! I didn't even realize that my entire abs is gone! I look rather skinny and fragile don't I?"

Everyone, after stretching, got into the pool, and began their training. Yoshiro didn't seem like he was putting much effort which seemed weird. The team kept training, and Yoshiro was rather busy thinking of outsmarting his stalker. Shiki kept glancing over to Yoshiro, and notice he seemed worried about something; but kept to himself. When they took a small break, Hyuuga noticed Kuroko was just floating, "**Kuroko don't sleep! Don't float like that!"**

A girl came into the pool building and said, "Your training sure is interesting!"

All of Seirin blushed, except the Five Magicians, when they saw the girl.

'I guess she's pretty, but my little sister is much prettier!" Satoshi thought as he looked at the girl.

'Wow, those look pretty small compared to Yoshiro's cousin," Ryuunosuke looked at the girl with a bit of disappointment.

'A distraction from training…great…' Shiki looked away from the girl.

'How about I take another route home that he might not know of,' Yoshiro was unaware of the girl's presence.

'I wonder what I should make for dinner, and I should help the sweet old lady next door with her dogs again too.' Akihiro was too busy in being helpful today.'

"Momoi-san." Kuroko stated.

"You know her?!" Koganei looked at Kuroko, surprised.

ShirouNeko: Akihiro is such a kind person isn't he? Satoshi only thought of that to hide his jealousy. Yoshiro didn't even notice Momoi-san. So let us see how Yoshiro will escape his stalker and capture Hyuuga's heart. I'll tell you something about their lips; it's a cute shade of light pink.

Updated: Heights to the Magicians

Akihiro: 6'5"

Satoshi: 5'10"

Ryuunosuke: 6'0 ½"

Shiki: 5'8"

Yoshiro: 6'0"


	16. Chapter 15: Momoi-San and Aomine Arrive!

The Five Magicians Ch. 15

Riko looked at Momoi, "Excuse me, who are you? The pool isn't open yet." Momoi got up from where she was crouching, "Hmm…how should I introduce myself? I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend; I couldn't wait for the final league, so I came here!"

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!" Momoi replied.

The team looked at her for a moment, "EEEEHH! Kuroko! You have a girlfriend?!"

"It's not true! She was the manager of our middle school team." Kuroko stated. He looked at Kagami leave as he was getting out of the pool.

Momoi runs up to him and hugs him, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Kuroko said, "Momoi-san, you're suffocating me. Kagami-kun, where are you going?"

Kagami turned around, "Oh, I was going to play street basketball with Satoshi and Yoshiro."

Satoshi got out the pool, and Izuki noticed an annoyed and jealous look on his face. Izuki called out for Satoshi, but got ignored by the jealous Satoshi. Kagami helped Yoshiro get out of the water, and Yoshiro held onto Satoshi. Hyuuga yelled at Yoshiro, "Yoshiro-san! Are you going to be okay without your glasses?!"

"Yes, I will be fine, Hyuuga-senpai!" Yoshiro replied, but was facing the wall.

Hyuuga sighed, "Satoshi, help him find his way!"

"Okay!" Satoshi held Yoshiro's hand, and took him to the lockers.

Izuki sighed as he watched Satoshi leave, "I have to figure a way out to apologize to him…I didn't like that look on his face."

Koganei looked at him, "You say something Izuki?"

Izuki nods no, and keeps thinking as he gets out of the pool along with the others. Everyone crowded around Kuroko and Momoi, as she told them on how she began to love Kuroko.

Riko looked at everyone crowded around her and said, "WH…What, What's with that girl?! All of them crowd around her just because she has a cute face and big chest! Isn't that right, Hyuuga-kun, Shiki-san?"

"…yeah, right," Hyuuga responded as he glance over his shoulder to look at Momoi.

"You're correct Riko-san," he smiled at her; he didn't want to upset Riko by disagreeing.

"What are you looking at?!" She punched Hyuuga, but patted Shiki's head, smiling.

Momoi noticed how hard she punched him and said, "You'll kill Hyuuga-san like that!"

Hyuuga looked at her, "You know my name?"

She smiled and put her finger to her lip, "Of course! You're the shooter who is reliable at crunch time, Hyuuga-san."

She turned to look at Izuki, "The point guard with the Eagle's Eye, Izuki-san."

Izuki blushed as she spoke about him, and snapped out when he remembered Satoshi's jealous face.

"The hook-shooting silent workman in the team is Mitobe-san. There is also Tsuchida-san and Koganei-san."

Koganei and Tsuchida were shocked on how there isn't much to saw about them.

"Oh, and the B-cup coach, Riko-san," Momoi turns to look Riko.

"That's not funny! How do you know all that?" Riko madly blushed as Momoi said all that, 'What's with her?'

She noticed the remaining Five Magicians sit down on a small bench, but only knew them by their title, "So you're the Five Magicians?"

"Yes," Shiki sharply answered.

Shiki would only speak nicely to those who he respected and those who are older to him. He looked at her and made her hide behind Kuroko from fear.

"Momoi-san, you're at Aomine-kun's school, right?"

"Yes…"

As that happened Satoshi yelled, "Hey Kagami, I'll catch up with you, I just need to get Yoshiro's new glasses!"

"Okay, I'll meet you up in the basketball court!" Kagami yelled as Satoshi ran.

Satoshi saw from the corner of his eye that he was being followed, and thought, 'He seems familiar, but I don't remember why…"

Yoshiro held on tightly to Satoshi as he ran along with him, "…He's here…"

When Yoshiro got his new glasses, he caught a glimpse of his stalker, and grabbed Satoshi's hand, "Lets hurry up so we don't keep Kagami-kun waiting."

Kagami was practicing as he waited, and heard someone enter the court and thought it was Satoshi and Yoshiro. "You're back…"

Kagami saw a guy with noticeably brown skin, has dark blue hair that is quite short with his hair is parted on his left side, and his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He didn't pay much attention to the guy since it wasn't Satoshi or Yoshiro, but his attention was caught once the guy spoke.

"Hey, you're really here! Satsuki's information network is incredible."

As Kagami looked at the guy, Momoi spoke to Kuroko, "I really meant it when I said I wanted to come see you. But, I don't know what sorts of trouble he'll get into, if I leave him alone."

The guy continued to speak to Kagami, "You're Kagami Taiga, right? Be my opponent I challenge you."

Kagami became pissed, "Ah? Who the hell are you?! I hate people who challenge me out of the blue, when they don't even tell me their name."

"Tch, who cares about what you feel! ...Well, you can have my name. I'm Aomine Daiki."

'Aomine…, the one from the Generation of Miracles, the one that we'll be fighting at the final league?!'


End file.
